Daniel
by Kenderlyn
Summary: Just another angle on one of the GBoy's pasts. some shounen ai at the end.


Daniel.  
  
I love how Heero and Duo's pasts are left open for interpretation. You're never sure who they really are.  
  
I take some liberties with the plot after Heero, Duo and Wufei are all captured. I don't own the G-boys, and I don't own 'Daniel', which is by Elton John, and Bernie Taupin. The rendition in this story is sung by Treize Khushrenada.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Danny? Danny! Come on Danny, you can do it!" The boy watched his two year old half-brother walk across the floor. Fourteen year old Treize Khushrenada waited anxiously as the small boy toddled towards him. His friend Milliardo sat next to him, as Daniel Khushrenada made his way to the two young boys. Suddenly Treize's stepmother cried out as her son began to topple.  
  
"Treize! Catch him!" the ginger-haired teen caught his brother as he fell.  
  
"See Danny? I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Danny giggled.  
  
"Silly Trei!"  
  
"Sing it again Trei!" Treize smiled at the child in the bed.  
  
"Again? But I've sung it twice!"  
  
"Again!" at his brother's disapproving look, Daniel half whispered "Please?" Treize sighe, and started to sing - for the third time.  
  
"Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane."  
  
"Father? Where was Mari going?"  
  
"We fought Treize. She took Daniel with her."  
  
"What?! But-" his father cut him off.  
  
"I'll look her up after I've given her some time to cool off. Until then, we'll carry on." Treize nodded, and left his father's office. 'Danny'  
  
They never found Mari alive. She fled to the clonies, and while awaiting passage to the next colony, she was struck by a car. There was no sign of Daniel.  
  
  
  
Treize Khushrenada, Commander of OZ, sat in his office, watching the security videos. Then he froze, as familiar eyes stared at him.  
  
"Danny?" he whispered into his empty office. "Are you still alive after all?" He made a call. "Lady? I'd like to ask some questions about the gundam pilots."  
  
Treize watched the three gundam pilots in the cell. The latest security videos from Lady Une. And there, in front of his eyes, was Daniel. The eyes were the same, and he remembered the young child's innocent smile. There was nothing innocent about his half-brother now. The boy had a sad worldliness about him. 'oh Danny, where did my little bother go? What happened to you?'  
  
Heero sat beside Duo, and made sure the braided pilot was alright. Wufei frowned. There was something about those two, even though one was three years older than the other. They were very close, although Heero tried to hide it. He fussed over the long-haired boy tenderly. Duo tried to fend off some of Heero's questions.  
  
"I'm fine Heero. Just let me rest." The chinese boy watched them, and frowned. They were more than likely being watched. Yuy shouldn't let his concern for Maxwell show so much. Of them all Maxwell seemed the least dedicated. But then, if that was the case, how did he become a pilot? And Yuy... sometimes it was hard to believe he was human, until you put him with the baka. Watching them... something nagged at the back of Wufei's mind. Something familiar.  
  
Zero One, and Zero Two. They were close. And one of them was brother to His Excellency Treize. He didn't specify which one, so she would save them both. Zero One was currently fighting an unidentified Gundam, she could do nothing for him at this time. Zero Two and Zero Five were still in the cell, slowly asphyxiating. Lady Une pulled the lever that sent air into the cells. Then turned to face Tsubarov.  
  
"Thank you Wufei."  
  
"Damn you Treize!! What about that brother you just mentioned? Are you going to rob him of his last living relative?? You coward! Live damn you! He'll need you once the war is over!" Treize halted. And turned towards his opponent.  
  
"Does he really need his worst enemy? He woiuldn't see his older brother when he looks at me. He would see Treize Khushrenada, commander of OZ. No Gundam Pilot would admit to being my brother. If he saw me now, he would shoot me."  
  
Heero stood over Marimaia.  
  
"I'll never have to kill again..." Relena caught him, and cradled him against her, wishing he could love her, but knowing his heart belonged to a boy too young for him. She looked up as she saw the thirteen year old Deathscythe HELL pilot walking towards them. Before she could say a word, Director Une gasped. The pair spun... well, Relena tried, hampered as she was by Heero's weight. Wufei walked in, followed by Treize Khushrenada. He walked towards Une and Marimaia.  
  
"I never knew... is she?"  
  
"She lives. Heero's gun was empty." Relena spoke softly. Treize turned, and froze.  
  
"Danny...?" Relena frowned. Who was Danny? Trieze glanced at Heero in her arms, and then turned to Duo. "Daniel? Are you alright?" Duo was frozen, Daniel? Almost unbidden, a haunting refrain stared in his mind. 'God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes...' 'Again Trei!' 'Again? But I've sung it twice!' 'Please?'  
  
"Trei..." Heero stirred, and Duo's attention turned toward his friend. Treize smiled.  
  
"Danny, Come home." Duo glanced up at the former world leader.  
  
"Can I? After everything?"  
  
"Of course. It is your home. I just wish we had found you sooner, before you were forced to live on the streets." Duo sighed. Then smiled slightly.  
  
"I'd like that. What do ya say Heero? Wanna come home with me?" the older pilot looked aat Duo, and then smiled slightly. Only Duo would call it a smile though.  
  
"Aa. I'd go home... with you." Treize smiled. Finally, he would have a family again.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Next Christmas  
  
"Heero! That tickles!" Marimaia cried out. She was trying to get away from the former Wing pilot, who - unbeknownst to her - was herding her towards her uncle, who was preparing to ambush her. Duo grinned, and dived for the girl. And missed, as she dodged at the last minute. Duo ended up in Heero's arms. Treize watched indulgently as Heero looked up, and then smirked.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look up." Duo did so.  
  
"Mistletoe."  
  
"Aa." With that, Heero kissed the younger boy, as their family watched.  
  
"It's about time!!" Quatre called out, while the others cheered. In the background Duo's favourite song played.  
  
  
  
Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane,  
  
I can see the red tail-lights heading for Spain,  
  
Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye,  
  
God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes.  
  
They say Spain is pretty, though I've never been,  
  
Well, Daniel says it's the best place he's ever seen,  
  
Oh and he should know he's been there enough,  
  
Lord I miss Daniel, Oh I miss him so much.  
  
Oh Daniel my brother,  
  
You are older than me,  
  
Do you still feel the pain  
  
Of the scars that won't heal?  
  
Your eyes have died, but you see more than I,  
  
Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky.  
  
Oh Daniel my brother,  
  
You are older than me,  
  
Do you still feel the pain  
  
Of the scars that won't heal?  
  
Your eyes have died, but you see more than I,  
  
Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky.  
  
Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane,  
  
I can see the red tail-lights heading for Spain,  
  
Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye,  
  
God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes.  
  
Oh God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes. 


End file.
